


【锤基】惘然

by SiDuo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 旧文搬运，lofter现在还没给我放出来（再见.jpg）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	【锤基】惘然

下坠，下坠，世界树的枝干在他眼前飞掠而过，他看见了树冠上的鹰，树枝上的松鼠和树根上的黑龙。  
下坠似乎是永无止境的。  
他回忆着这个世界的托尔看他的最后一个眼神——要如何形容呢？  
恐惧？憎恨？惊慌？  
或者是别的什么？  
他不知道。也不想知道。  
命运终归还是走上了正轨，而他并不想看他走完最后的九步。  
他也不知道自己还能不能回到原本的世界，而两个世界或许并无本质上的差别。  
他放任自己坠入了黑暗。  
洛基是被清晨的阳光以及有着一头和阳光一样耀眼金发的小小“不速之客”唤醒的。再具体一些，他是被一头撞进怀里的小托尔唤醒的。他揉揉眉心，打了个呵欠，忍着睡意强迫自己微微睁开了眼睛。  
小托尔见他醒了，欢呼一声就扑上去抱住了洛基的脖子，在他的脸颊上来了一个大大的早安吻，然后“咯咯”地笑着把脸埋在洛基的颈窝里。  
“早安，洛基叔叔。”洛基听见这个扰人清梦的小混蛋这么说。  
洛基用手腕支撑着从床上坐了起来，给了小混蛋一个拥抱，并在那头灿烂的金发上轻轻落下一吻：“早安，托尔。”  
五分钟后，洛基揉揉托尔的后脑勺，无奈地叹气：“托尔，你这样我怎么起床？”  
金色的毛茸茸的小脑袋在洛基的胸前蹭来蹭去，并没有想要离开的意思。  
“托尔，亲爱的，听话好吗？”洛基戳了戳这小无赖的头顶，“嘿，你看，我得起床才能跟你出去玩……”  
“我做噩梦了……”托尔把头埋在洛基的胸前，声音闷闷的。  
洛基挑了挑眉毛。  
托尔侧过头，悄悄地用蓝色的眼睛打量洛基，发现视线对上了，又赶紧把头转了回去，抱着对方的腰的手越收越紧，不肯放开。  
“嘿嘿，托尔，快松手。”洛基瞥了一眼窗外的乌云，“要是下大雨了，我们今天可就真的没法儿出去冒险啦，我的小勇士。”  
托尔总算松开了他，还没等洛基松口气，突然又被抱住了脖子，紧接着被一双眼眶红红的蓝眼睛吓得够呛。  
洛基把他抱进怀里，一下一下地抚摸他的背。  
“好啦好啦，勇士怎么能哭鼻子呢？”  
“我才没有哭。”托尔用带着浓浓鼻音的声音反驳。  
“那就别像个小姑娘一样扭扭捏捏，告诉我，你梦见什么了？”洛基在金色的小脑袋上拍了一下。  
“我也不是小姑娘……”托尔小声说，“我，我梦见你走了，离开了。”  
洛基捏了捏对方肉乎乎的小脸：“这就把你吓到啦？我不是经常出去吗？”  
洛基确实经常离开阿斯嘉德，在九界漫游。  
“不！才不是！”托尔看上去快急哭了，“不只是这样！”  
洛基不以为意地顺手在刚才捏过的地方用手戳了戳。  
“你说你跟我才不是一家人！你还说你不需要我了！”一道惊雷劈下，“咔嚓”一声击碎了洛基阳台上的装饰雕塑。  
哦，奥丁在上。洛基想，我可没有安慰小崽子的经验。  
特别是没有安慰一个号啕大哭的、能引来雷雨的、乳臭未干的雷神的经验。  
最后这场惊天动地的哭嚎，以笼罩洛基住处的大片浓厚乌云和电闪雷鸣惊动并引来奥丁和弗丽嘉告终。  
“可不是我弄哭的啊。”瞅着匆匆赶来的奥丁和弗丽嘉，诡计之神决定先摆脱责任。  
弗丽嘉把托尔抱起来，擦去他的眼泪，轻吻他的额头：“亲爱的，告诉我发生什么了？你为什么要哭？”  
“我我，我梦见洛基不要我啦！”  
天啊，他看上去又快哭了。洛基往后缩了缩，努力减少自己的存在感。  
“怎么会呢？我的小傻瓜。”弗丽嘉笑着揉揉他的头，“你自己问问洛基不就知道啦？”  
于是某个劈碎了洛基阳台上的装饰用小雕像的罪魁祸首，眼泪汪汪地看着洛基，结结巴巴地问道：“洛，洛基叔叔，你不会丢，丢下我的是不是？”  
洛基用手腕支起下巴，似笑非笑地答应他：“当然不会。”  
这谁知道。  
谎言之神目送着心情迅速转晴，又蹦又跳的托尔跟着弗丽嘉和奥丁走出门去，在心里这么补充。  
洛基对自己如何来到这里的过程并不清楚。  
明明上一刻自己还在怨恨命运的不公，策划着下一场对复仇者们的袭击。  
下一刻，他就来到了这里，这个他做梦都想回到的、神的国度。  
阿斯嘉德——他朝思暮想的……家。  
他刚想从床上起身，就被一个像炮弹一样的金色身影撞回了被褥里，接踵而至的一声欢快的“洛基叔叔”则是真真正正地把他惊得僵在了原地。  
而“凶手”似乎并没有意识到自己在洛基的大脑里掀起了怎样的惊涛骇浪，见他不理会自己，得寸进尺地拽住洛基的手臂，左右摇晃了起来：“洛基叔叔？洛基叔叔？今天我们还去冒险吗？”  
哦，冒险。  
冒什么险啊！  
洛基觉得自己可以凭借这对于冒险，或者说制造麻烦别无分号的热情，认定这个在自己身边撒泼打滚的小崽子是谁了。  
我只是需要一点时间消化一下这些信息。  
他面无表情地躺在床上，在一声声的“洛基叔叔”里如此想到。  
今天，刚成年的托尔将结束他的第一次巡游回到阿斯嘉德，整个国家都因王储的归来沸腾。  
他还是一如既往地受欢迎。洛基趴在阳台的栏杆上，侧着头枕在手臂上想着。  
瞧那金子一样的金发，那蓝色的眼睛，那高大健硕的好像脑子里都是肌肉的身躯，还有那阳光一样傻乎乎的笑容。  
哦，完全就是阿斯嘉德理想的国王。  
洛基咧嘴无声地笑了起来。  
这可真奇妙，看着同一个人加冕两次——只不过第一次自己是个被嫉妒冲昏了头脑的弟弟，而这一次，则是带着祝福的叔叔。  
啊哈，换个角度还真是世界都不一样了。洛基伸了个懒腰，转身走回屋子里。这么看来，从前的愤怒和嫉妒都幼稚得可笑。  
“洛基！我回来啦！”他刚跨进屋子里，就被揽进了一个坚实的怀抱里。  
“托尔，放开我，你的盔甲硌到我了。”洛基在对方铁箍一样胳膊里挣扎了起来。  
你几岁了？他在托尔低头试图像小时候那样在他重口蹭来蹭去的时候，顺手给这幼稚的家伙的额头上来了个爆栗。  
“嘿，这很疼的，洛基。”幼稚鬼捂住额头装出一副委屈的样子。  
洛基挑眉：“叫叔叔，你这没礼貌的臭小子。”  
“洛基。”  
不听话的臭小子，洛基情不自禁地将面前这个笑得像个恶作剧得逞的小男孩的托尔，和记忆里那个遮住了自己所有光明的兄长做对比。  
托尔以前也这么对自己笑过吗？好像是有的，不过已经是太早太早以前了。久到连托尔的五官都在他的记忆里模糊了起来，只剩下一个扬起的嘴角，他背着光，对坐在对面的自己伸出手，金发在阳光下无比的耀眼。  
而他自己呢？被笼罩在他的阴影里，一如既往。  
“洛基？你在想什么？”托尔见他没反应，伸手在他的眼前晃了晃，被洛基下意识地一巴掌拍开了。  
“洛基？”托尔挠了挠头，“你今天怎么啦？”  
“没什么。”洛基回过神来，给了满脸疑惑的托尔一个结结实实的拥抱，“欢迎回家，托尔。”  
托尔也揽住了他的腰，在他耳边轻轻地笑了起来：“我回来啦，洛基。”  
热气呼在他耳边，痒痒的，但他却不太想躲开。  
“好啦，英雄事迹讲得差不多了，现在是不是轮到我的提问时间了？”洛基晃着装满蜜酒的角杯，靠着椅背对坐在对面的托尔说。  
年轻的雷神挠挠头，对洛基打断自己的长篇大论有些不满：“嘿，我还没说完呢！”  
“还有什么好说的？”洛基撇撇嘴， “你又干掉了多少怪物和巨人吗？”  
“那你想听什么？”托尔换了个更放松的姿势，学着洛基的样子靠在椅背上。  
“哦，我更想听听你的想法，而非坐在这里，”洛基喝下一口蜜酒，“听你长篇大论个人英雄事迹。”  
托尔耸耸肩：“什么想法？我击杀怪物的心得体会吗？”  
洛基“啧”了一声，那表情就像是在控诉着：“奥丁森都是傻瓜吗？”  
“当然不是，我对《狩猎怪物指南》我没有兴趣。”  
“啊？”  
“还记得你小时候跟我说，你要成为瓦尔基里吗？梦想有发生改变吗？大公主。”  
托尔摸了摸下巴：“像瓦尔基里们一样勇武又不是什么坏事。”  
“哟呵，瞧瞧，伟大的仙宫王储竟然想成为女武神。”洛基咧嘴笑了起来。  
“别这样洛基，我只是用瓦尔基里举个例子而已。”托尔窘迫地挠了挠头。  
洛基暗暗握紧了酒杯：“那相对应的，你就再给我举个例子说说你讨厌的。”  
“古尔薇格，我讨厌满脑子阴谋诡计的女巫。”托尔不假思索地脱口而出。  
啊哈，是了，古尔薇格。洛基对那个被烧死了三次的女巫还有些印象。  
毕竟我按照诺恩的指示吃下了她的心脏。  
当初那三个女人是怎么说的来着？好像是“命运不可忤逆”之类的鬼话吧？还有最重要的一句，来自阴阳怪气的诗寇蒂：  
“别想着搞小动作，命运会纠正任何多余的事，你会毁了他新生的机会。”  
洛基发誓自己从中听出了警告的意味。  
“竟然劳烦诺恩女神亲自警告我，真是荣幸之至。”  
“不信你大可自己试试。我们很清楚你不属于这里，正是我们带你来到了这个世界。”  
“那就直接让我回去，我正迫不及待地想给亲爱的兄长制造麻烦呢。”  
“不行，因为这个世界原本的洛基已经不存在了，而命运的正常运转还需要一个洛基来保证。”  
很好，看来我是被当成壮丁抓过来的。  
“所以那个倒霉鬼哪儿去了？”  
“你说呢？我以为这不需要我们来告诉你。”  
哇哦，他一定是唯一一个一天之内被诺恩警告两次的人，啊，不对，神。  
“所以我猜你接下来还会告诉我：我得按照你们的规矩来，才能回去是不是？”  
“是的。”  
洛基夸张地做出一个惊讶的表情，诺恩比想象的要直接很多嘛。  
“那我们就算是说定啰。哎呀哎呀，竟然能跟诺恩女神做交易，真是鄙人的荣幸。”  
洛基用夸张的动作向三位女神鞠了一躬，转身离开。转身的瞬间，他的笑容扭曲了起来。  
是我。又是我。  
不管在哪个世界，命运都总是喜欢让我扮演吃力不讨好的反派角色是吗？  
“我讨厌满脑子阴谋诡计的女巫。”  
“你会毁了他新生的机会。”  
托尔的声音和诺恩三女神的声音重叠在了一起，洛基有些头疼地揉了揉眉心。  
“洛基，怎么了，你不舒服吗？”  
“啊，没什么。”洛基又喝了一口蜜酒。  
抱歉，又要让你失望了，托尔。  
“如今年代战斧利剑逞雄，刀锋把盾牌一劈成两爿。以往岁月暴风恶狼横行，那是早在世界毁灭以前。岂有人肯高抬贵手，轻饶对方一条性命。”洛基坐在纳格法的船头哼着歌，接着头也不回地对身后的海拉说，“我现在开始觉得，不需要我推波助澜阿斯嘉德也总有一天会陷落的。”  
死亡女神并没有回答他。  
真是不可爱。洛基耸耸肩。这破船上全是死人，安静得就像个坟墓，无聊的紧。  
“我们快到了，做好准备。”沉默了一路的海拉只丢下简短的一句话，转身就走了。  
洛基扭过头看了一眼她的背影，又把转过头把目光投向了前方。在朦胧的雾气中，阿斯嘉德的轮廓已隐约可见，宏伟的宫殿和高大的城墙跟他记忆中另一个世界里的一模一样。  
“你们都生而为王。”好久好久以前，当奥丁带着他和托尔来到高山上俯瞰阿斯嘉德的时候，众神之父曾经如此许诺。  
在原本的世界里，他为了这句话努力过奋斗过爱过恨过。然而现在，当他再想起那张空头支票，内心已经再泛不起半点波澜。  
两个世界，两个千年，却只有一个他。  
时间与空间交错混淆，洛基发现自己已经分不清界线了。  
而这个世界甚至比上一个还要好，毕竟在这里，托尔的眼里全部都是他。  
西芙、三勇士或者那个令他分在恼火的中庭女人，都无法与他共享雷神的目光——这是他曾经做梦都想达到的目标。  
可他不属于这个世界，也不属于那个眼里只有他的托尔。  
更何况他还有诺恩丢给他的烂摊子。  
当海姆达尔的剑直愣愣地向他砍过来的时候，洛基竟然有种如释重负的感觉。他知道诺恩，或者说命运会处理好接下来的事——按照既定的剧本，接下来他的头颅会从地上跳起来咬死海姆达尔。然后苏尔特会烧光一切。  
哇塞，关于他的部分可真是恶心，命运一定是个糟糕透顶的编剧。  
希望诺恩能守信用地把他送回去。  
其实不送回去也罢，老实说他已经受够了。回去了又能怎样呢？像来之前一样继续和托尔以及他那一帮正义的中庭朋友死磕吗？  
哦得了，谁要干那种破事儿。  
在头颅离开身躯前的最后一刻，洛基扭头看了一眼托尔，托尔正向他跑来，沿途撞飞了无数巨人和尸体，他还从没见过这么惊慌失措的托尔。  
再仔细看，托尔的嘴唇翕动着，哈，他在说什么呢？  
“洛……基……别……”  
哦，没看完。  
这是他最后一个念头。  
下坠，下坠，下坠。  
在无边的黑暗里永无止境地下坠。  
他回忆着托尔最后的惊慌失措的眼神和没说完的话——他到底想说什么呢？  
他不知道。也害怕知道。  
他也不知道自己还能不能回到原本的世界，即使回去，也不过又一个相似的轮回。  
他想知道这个世界里的洛基是抱着怎样的心态和勇气，宁愿消失也不顺从诺恩的安排，因为他永远无法想象一个没有托尔的世界。  
下坠还在继续，他放任自己坠入了黑暗。  
对不起，还是变成了你讨厌的样子。  
THE END


End file.
